Peripheral artery occlusive disease (PAOD) (also known as peripheral artery disease, peripheral vascular disease, and peripheral obliterative arteriopathy) is a condition in which peripheral arteries (i.e., arteries except those that supply the heart or the brain) are narrowed. PAOD is associated with diabetes, smoking, hypertension, and hypercholesterolemia, and is often the result of atherosclerosis. PAOD affects over 200 million people worldwide.